Snapshots
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Code Lyoko drabbles based on prompts from Xana's Lair
1. Picture

**Yes, I still live, and yes, I still write Code Lyoko fanfics. I know, you're shocked. But there's this forum, called Xana's Lair, that's amazing and you should check it out (see my profile for a link). But there's a fairly new weekly drabble competition so I had to write it you see. And I may as well let you know I'm still alive and post them here. Since drabbles are about all I have time for at the moment between school and life.**

**Prompt: Picture **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

* * *

**

Who knew that a small shiny square of paper could carry so much meaning? That something so little could be so important to someone. The equation was key; such an awesomely unexpected find. Jeremie was so excited. But as Aelita sat and stared at the picture, she wasn't drawn most to the oh-so-important equation in the background. She looked so happy and innocent, sitting on her father's knee at his desk, his hand on her shoulder. It reminded her of just how different she was from her friends. They had families that loved them, but she only had this picture.


	2. Dark Instinct

**This one was so much harder than the first one. **

**Prompt: Dark Instinct**

**

* * *

**

It feels like my mind is splitting in half, her face, her voice, those memories, flickering through the dark fog like a beam of light from a lighthouse. I can't think straight, I can't obey but I can't disobey either. My choice should be easy, should be clear cut, black and white. But it isn't, and it hurts my head. Something in my head is tearing apart and I can't stand it! The pain in my head and my heart match the pain I can see in her face, she wants this, but he doesn't. I can't. I just can't.


	3. A Different Meeting

**I missed the deadline for this one because I was really busy last week, but I'm getting back on track now! Yes! I figured that Odd and Ulrich would know each other because it's hard to not know your roommate, and Yumi and Ulrich were in Penchak Silat together so... But I only had 100 words! So the others got ignored.**

**Prompt: A Different Meeting**

**Special Instructions: The Lyoko Warriors never fought on Lyoko, show them meeting or being together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**

* * *

**

"Fine Odd, if it'll shut you up I'll ask her, ok?" Ulrich huffed. Odd was, once again, nagging Ulrich to ask his Penchak Silat partner, Yumi, out on a date. Odd claimed that the nagging was to save his friend from heartbreak when someone asked her first; Ulrich just wanted him to shut up, so he when he saw her across the courtyard he decided to ask her, if only to shut Odd up. Just as Ulrich opened his mouth to call to her William Dunbar, the new student, walked up to Yumi, and she greeted him with a kiss.


	4. Twelve

**Not much to say about this one. **

**Prompt: Twelve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

* * *

**

Twelve is his favorite number. A simple number really, but so much is twelve. Twelve months in a year, twelve signs in the zodiac, twelve objects in a dozen, unless it's a baker's dozen because then there are thirteen so it doesn't really count. Twelve years old when he found her. She was twelve also. Twelve when he got four of the best friends ever. _Which is still twelve, one plus two is three, three times four is twelve. _He was twelve when he started saving the world and when he first held her hand. So very much is twelve.


	5. Returnings

**Been a while huh? Well, I'm not dead! Here is the newest prompt from Xana's Lair, Returnings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

* * *

**

The scanner doors hissed, letting off smoke as they slid open seconds before the doors on the scanner to the left. Both boys, blond and brunet, staggered from their respective scanners and stared together at the third scanner. The scanner who's doors wouldn't open to reveal their raven haired friend. She wouldn't step through those scanner doors today, or tomorrow, or ever again. She would never return as the boys had returned from the other world called Lyoko. She would never return because she had slipped from their grasp and fallen into the Digital Sea. Never again to return home.


End file.
